vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:E.o.M.01
Time to Talk: OK Tell me Nasu!E.o.M.01 (talk) 05:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 hi emo01 i am trying to help you on this wiki but i need help i am a begginer and are you konatamarie on DevienArt cause i know nasu through vocaloid wiki and i really wanna help cause it is really small so can you give me some pionters OMG NO FAIR YOU LIVE IN THE LAND OF DEPARTURE NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ya im still kind of a begginer here and yea i am KonataMarie and Nasu is my cuzzin. sure if u got to the vocaloid wiki and screah for the song thats were u find the oringal video. lol and yes i live in the Land of Departure i just wish i knew how i got here!?E.o.M.01 (talk) 00:40, October 15, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 you should ask master araquise oh and dont trust master xehanort and can you ask master araquisse to send me transport for me to get there cause i am stuck in Besaid and lulu is kinda creeping me out o_O and if a guy who looks like ventus or roxas come ITS ME XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry but what is youre youtube account name and do you have any figma and do you know where nasu is i havent seen her in the last few days? maybe she is in zanerkand or worse the keyblade graveyard and even more likely she went into awakening and to a different world!! no nasu i will save you!!!! this is my youtube:http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwzLsCYx8jaaB3fffcYZ_vg/videos?flow=grid&view=1 and right now master has been gone for a few days on a mission i believe thats was terra tolled me.. and i ask him when he gets back about the teleport stuff. dont wrry if u see a guy that look like aqua kind of thats me. i dont know were she went all that i know is she hasnt been on and i think len might of kiddnapped her so that he could get her to like len. ( Naus dosent like len).E.o.M.01 (talk) 23:17, October 16, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 she back she said that she was kindapped by viocariods but she is bakc btw i love matryoshka kul i love Matryoshka also.. o.. well at least she okE.o.M.01 (talk) 22:55, October 17, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 she said the viocariods kindapped her so she would work on thier wiki oo i see! Project DIVA f I finally made it. THE PROJECT DIVA F PLAYLIST OF SONGS. ON MY YOUTUBE. Here; http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGuAB-nByGnfRAI6BGuIaZUHe7pZ4kmFw&feature=mh_lolz Personnally my favorite Project DIVA so far. AWESOME! ya same here good songs good graphics and good everything else Did you get my message about the black list!?E.o.M.01 (talk) 15:14, October 20, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 ok i got your message in D.art.E.o.M.01 (talk) 16:13, October 20, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 A tale of aix trillion years and a night Hi its kiruse and I made a new page i wanted you to see it it well here it is 22:39, October 21, 2012 (UTC) just found out you are currently number one on the boards but you have a kinda small talk page i quess alot of people really dont have a big talk page